Lauren
by CookiesForMe
Summary: A year after the end of Red John and Patrick Jane is no longer around. Lisbon wants to find him, but becomes something much more important, has something more important than Jane. Will he come back to his love? And how will Lisbon take it all? What about Lauren? Better than it sounds, i promise. Please R&R X Rated T for a reason x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I know, I know, another multichapter… I really have to stop right now! But I just can't…**

**This might start off sounding a little random, but I promise it will all eventually make sense. Hopefully.**

**This one is set a year after the death of Red John, which I figured could happen nine years after Jane had started working for the CBI. Jane has disappeared, naturally, and Lisbon tries to move on. This could be random, but I still really want to know what you think and if I should continue or not. You don't know how much reviews mean to me…**

**It's my birthday, so please can you give me the best birthday present in the world? Can you spare the time for a review of my writing?**

**Hmm… Warnings… Potential violence, mentions of abuse, possible swearing… That's it, I think.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 1**

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

"Doing a threat assessment of your surroundings when you really don't need to anymore? Yes, you were."

"Sorry. I don't mean to."

"It's fine. You don't mean to do it anyway and I know that. The fact that you're trying so hard not to do so says a lot to me in the first place."

Lisbon held the small girl's hand tighter in comfort and a bit of a warning as they walked into the park together. Lisbon was wearing her usual pant and blazer combination, this time in a light grey that was flattering to her frame, with a dark purple blouse. The girl was wearing black jeans and a plain white shirt and grubby sneakers. People watched them openly as they walked down the street, mainly because Lisbon was still on-duty most of the time and therefore still had her badge and gun on her whilst doing the most ordinary of things.

The girl looked around once more cautiously before relaxing almost imperceptibly as she concluded no immediate threats in her surroundings. Lisbon smiled gently down at her. She was the victim in the latest case they had worked on, finding the girl just in time thanks to Lisbon channelling the skills Jane would have used if he would have been there.

Her parents had been killed seven years previous and new evidence had shown up and caught the deputy AG's attention, causing Lisbon's team to be forced to look closer into the whereabouts of their only daughter, Lauren, who had been three at the time of their deaths. When it became apparent that Lauren had simply disappeared without a trace after her parents' murder, they knew something else was happening that they didn't know about.

It turned out that the murderer had taken the little girl because she had seen what had happened to her parents and could most likely identify him, but he couldn't kill a child in cold blood. Adults, no problem, but he couldn't do something like that to a child. Instead, she had been consistently beaten and physically abused for the past seven years, and forced to take on 'jobs' for her captor, involving quite a few death threats and wealthy politicians. No-one suspected a small child of doing anything wrong, especially someone who looked as innocent and young as Lauren did.

When they had finally found her, she was chained up in the basement of the murderer's house, fresh bruises covering every inch of her body. She had flinched away from everyone's touch, including the paramedics', and Lisbon had been the one to see sense in that particular situation and had knelt in front of the terrified child instead of going straight for touching her and told her it was all going to be okay now, before asking the girl's permission to touch her so she could get the chains off and get her to stand up on her own two feet.

In that moment, Lauren had felt a kind of instant bond, a symbol of trust and understanding between herself and the dark haired agent knelt before her that she had never felt before, and therefore she immediately agreed to the dark haired woman's request. Everyone had been amazed that Lauren didn't flinch away from Lisbon's touch like she did for everyone else, and as soon as the chains were gone, Lauren flung her arms straight around Lisbon's neck and clung there for hours, only allowing Lisbon to comfort her to everyone's shock, including her own.

The higher-ups in the CBI had tried to get Lauren into a good foster home where she would be looked after properly, but the people running it had brought the girl back the next day, telling the higher-ups that they couldn't look after her and she wouldn't go anywhere near them at all, telling them all she just wanted to go back to her friend 'Resa' forever. After that, the higher-ups had had no choice but to allow Lisbon to look after the child, and tomorrow was finally the day Lisbon would sign the adoption papers for Lauren, making her officially Lisbon's daughter. Lisbon loved Lauren, and she only wanted what was best for the little girl. If staying with her was what was best for her, then Lisbon was only too happy to provide that for her. Lauren had no other family, and loved Lisbon like a mother. She wanted nothing more than to stay by this state agent's side forever.

Lisbon turned to Lauren kindly. "Do you want to go play on the slide Lauren?" He asked the girl gently. The girl looked up with a large smile on her face and nodded eagerly, causing Lisbon to laugh at the enthusiasm the girl was showing about something so simple. "Well, go on then," She told the girl as she sat on a bench with a sigh of relief as her feet finally got to rest for a while. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay, Resa, thank you," Lauren yelled over her shoulder as she left her backpack on the floor near Lisbon and ran straight for the large slide. Lisbon picked up the backpack and placed it beside her on the bench with a small smile as she watched the dark haired, playful child having the most fun she had had in years without having to constantly look over her shoulder just in case.

"You have a beautiful daughter," A male voice said from the other side of the long bench. Lisbon frowned as she continued to watch Lauren playing happily. She recognised that voice, but she wasn't sure where from at that moment in time.

"Yes, she is," Lisbon answered absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off Lauren even for a moment.

"She must be what, ten?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me, Reese?"

Lisbon turned in utter shock to the owner of the voice. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes that seemed to glare at her viciously. There was only one person that could be.

"Hello, James," Lisbon sighed, staring at her younger brother sat on the other end of the bench, watching her back with a stubborn glare that was so similar to her own it was uncanny.

"You could have told me when you were pregnant Reese," James told her with a frown, watching Lauren closely. "And you need to feed her up a bit too. She's far too skinny. Reminds me of you at that age."

"What?" Lisbon asked him immediately, thoroughly shocked that her own brother would think so little of her. "Wait, you think I wouldn't tell you if I was pregnant and planned to keep it?"

"Obviously, you didn't."

Before Lisbon could answer and deny his accusation, Lauren came rushing over, throwing herself into Lisbon's lap, hugging her tightly with her skinny arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lisbon asked Lauren, concerned immediately. Lauren held her arm out for Lisbon to look at. There was a small gash on her arm, most likely made from tripping or catching herself on something. Lisbon nodded, understanding her behaviour immediately. Lauren had learnt the hard way that crying got you nowhere, but she still needed comfort in times like this. Lisbon pulled a cream and a bandage out of Lauren's purple backpack and sorted the cut out for her.

"Thank you Resa!" Lauren said, bouncy and lively once again now that her cut had been taken care of. "Can I ask you something please?"

"Sure Lauren, what is it?"

"Is the bad man going to jail?"

"What bad man Lauren?"

"The bad man who took me."

"Oh, that bad man. Yes, sweetie, he's going to jail for a very long time and he'll never bother you again."

"Will I go to jail?"

"No Lauren. Why would you think that?"

"Well, he's going to jail for being a bad man, but I've been bad too, so why aren't I going to jail?"

Lisbon sighed. How could she explain all the differences in the law to a ten-year-old? In the end she decided to make it simple but honest. She wouldn't ever lie to Lauren. "Sweetie, you did what you had to do to stay alive. Everyone understands that. The bad man who took you didn't have to do it. He didn't have to hurt you or make you do all those bad things. He's very bad, but you're not Lauren."

"Oh," Lauren thought it through for a bit, still perched on Lisbon's knees. "And you won't leave me, will you Resa?"

"No Lauren, I won't. That, I can promise."

"Excuse me," James interrupted them suddenly. "I'm confused. What's going on here?"

"James, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is my brother James." Lisbon introduced quickly. Lauren looked at James curiously.

"Hi. Can I call you Uncle James?"

"Uh, yeah sure kiddo. So, how long have you been around?"

"Around a week." Lauren answered promptly. "And I don't ever have to go back. I can stay with Resa forever!"

"Are you sure you want to stay forever sweetheart?" Lisbon asked her gently. Lauren looked back at her.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then. You can stay with me forever."

"Yay!"

James was about to interrupt again when his own daughter, also ten years old, came rushing up to him. She had the same dark hair all Lisbons had, but hers was cut into a short bob, which emphasised her icy blue eyes, something she got from her mother's genes. She was slightly taller than Lauren, though still petite, and looked much more healthy and well-fed.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what? There's an ice-cream van and I really, really want one! Please daddy?" James sighed.

"No, Sophie, I can't get you one. Your mother will get mad at me if I let you have an ice cream before your lunch." James told her. He clearly wanted to let her have an ice cream, but feared his wife's reaction to it if he did. Lisbon decided to intervene then.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the aunt that spoils all the kids rotten, right?" Lisbon said, and James nodded warily. "Well, I was going to get Lauren an ice cream anyway, so why don't I get two instead? One for Lauren and one for Sophie. Your wife can't be mad at you then. She can be mad at me instead. I don't care."

"Are you sure Reese?" Lisbon nodded, lifting Lauren to her hip as she stood up. Lauren wrapped her arms around Lisbon's neck as she walked over to the van.

"How did you know I wanted an ice cream?" She whispered in Lisbon's ear. She smiled into Lauren's messy curls. It was no wonder James thought that Lauren was actually hers. She had the same unruly curls and petite frame. The only difference was the eyes of the pair. Lisbon's were bright forest green but Lauren's were a mixture of brown and green swirled together.

"You've been asking for one nonstop for the past two days. I figured you might as well have one."

"Who's Sophie, Resa?"

"My niece. Uncle James' only daughter. She'll be your cousin after I sign all those papers tomorrow."

Lisbon placed her short order with the man who ran the ice cream van and he got two ice creams for her promptly. She gave one immediately to Lauren, who ate it like there was no tomorrow or someone would take it from her if she hesitated in eating it, and walked casually back over to the bench where James and Sophie were waiting for her.

She handed the other ice cream she had bought to Sophie, who grabbed it happily from her Aunt, and James mouthed thanks to her. Lisbon nodded, also knowing at the same time she was going to get ice cream in her hair from Lauren, who wouldn't let go of her grip round Lisbon's neck, but wouldn't give up the ice cream either. She grinned. It was worth getting ice cream all in her hair if she could be a proper mum to Lauren. She was worth it all.

Just then, a curvy blonde woman came striding up in a short and formfitting red dress and matching heels. Lisbon gritted her teeth together in agitation. She loved James lots, but seriously disagreed with his choice of wife. However, it was his choice that he had made and she would put up with his wife for James' and Sophie's sakes. However, that didn't mean she liked the other woman at all, but it did mean she would put up with her for as long as James did.

"James," She greeted her husband coolly, and they all knew she had seen the ice cream covered Sophie, munching away happily. "What did I tell you about giving Sophie ice cream before lunch?"

"It was me actually," Lisbon butted in instantly, saving James a pointless argument as his wife turned to glare at her instead.

"Teresa," She greeted coldly.

"Chantelle," Lisbon greeted back in exactly the same way. Lauren tightened her grip on Lisbon instinctively. She knew her Resa was a good judge of character, and if she didn't like this Chantelle woman then neither did she.

Chantelle only then noticed the girl clinging tightly to her sister-in-law. "And who, may I ask, is this?"

"This is Lauren, Reese's daughter," James told his wife, trying to get more attention off his sister and back onto him. He didn't really love Chantelle anymore, but stayed with her for Sophie's sake. His sister had warned him at the time about Chantelle, and he hadn't listened to her. Now he had to deal with the consequences of what he had done. He was just happy Reese was still speaking to him and his family, though he had to ignore the hatred bubbling between his wife and sister. He knew that when the time came, he would rather back up his sister than he would his wife.

"Teresa, dear. Her name is Teresa, not Reese. You make it sound as though you have three brothers instead of two brothers and an older sister. And this is Teresa's daughter?"

"You obviously don't know what I was like growing up then, Chantelle." Lisbon said, fake politeness dripping from her tone of voice. "The nickname Reese is well earned, believe me. And yes, this is my daughter Lauren. Lauren, say hi to Aunt Chantelle."

"Hello, Aunt Chantelle," Lauren said in a blank voice, causing Lisbon to have to hide a grin. She obviously didn't like Chantelle either. "Resa, can we go see Uncle Cho, Uncle Wayne and Aunt Grace now? I haven't seen them in ages."

"You saw them yesterday, Lauren."

"Yes, but that's absolutely ages ago. Please?"

"Sure sweetie, of course we can."

"Hang on," Chantelle interrupted suddenly as the pair stood up to go. "You let her call you Resa?"

"Yes," Lisbon said, looking confused as she put Lauren down to the ground so she could collect her new purple backpack Lisbon had bought for her yesterday.

"Why don't you make her call you mum?"

"I can call you mum if you want me to Resa," Lauren said as she grabbed Lisbon's hand with her own small slender hand.

"Which do you prefer, Lauren?"

"Resa, definitely."

"Then Resa it is!"

"Is it time to go now?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get back to the office and my team, and later we have to find you a school that you have to go to soon."

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Lauren and Lisbon waved their goodbyes to James, Chantelle and Sophie. There was no need for a massive goodbye between them all as they had all been invited round to Tommy's house later, and all the brothers would be in attendance for a change. Tommy had told Lisbon that as she didn't have any other family, she didn't have to bring anyone else, though she could if she absolutely wanted to. Lisbon had asked Lauren what she would prefer to do earlier that day, and Lauren had wanted to meet her new mum's family, so Lisbon was taking Lauren with her for a short while. If it got too late then Lisbon would call it a night and take Lauren home. She didn't just have to think about herself anymore, not that she did usually anyway. She had a little girl to take care of now, and Lisbon planned to take it all very seriously.

As they were about to leave the park, Lisbon thought she saw a flash of blonde hair and a three piece suit. She quickly turned to see who it was, but there was no-one matching that description in sight. She shook her head and continued walking with Lauren out of the park and up the street towards the CBI offices. She thought she'd seen someone she recognised from a while back, but she figured it was impossible.

Patrick Jane had disappeared over a year ago and no-one had seen him since.

**TBC…? Maybe, I dunno yet. Please press the button below and it takes you to a magical planet! It doesn't really; it's actually the review button, but still… Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thank you to **BDUBs**, **Aania71**, and **Shane-jisbon **for your lovely reviews. It means the world to me to know that you all love my work. **

**Does anyone think this could be good as an actual story? You know, different characters, but the same plot pretty much? That's something I'd love to know. **

**Anyway, I can put this up now because I already had it written out. Unfortunately, I don't have the rest of it written so I will have to put my thinking cap on *puts imaginary cap on then takes it off again* guess it didn't work, oh well. The next part will be up as soon as I have written it. Not many more warnings than the chapter before, I think. Anyway, please read it and let me know what you think…**

**I do not own the mentalist unfortunately.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 2**

"What about my blue dress, Resa?"

"They'll all be fine sweetie! We're only going to Uncle Tommy's place! It's not the White House"

"But Resa!"

"Fine Lauren, let's see the blue one again then."

Lauren stepped into the living room with a little twirl. Her curls were all piled onto her head in a messy bun she had done herself. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and was floor length. The fabric was silky and soft to touch, and Lisbon knew that this was Lauren's favourite dress. She felt like a princess in it, and could forget about her past when she was wearing it. Lisbon smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"That's the one, sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The real question is; do you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Do you want me to do your hair for you, Lauren?"

"Sure Resa, but you need to get dressed and ready first. You can sort my hair out when you sort your things out first."

"Since when did you get so bossy?" Lisbon asked laughingly. It was just supposed to be a joke to lighten the mood, but Lauren looked shocked at herself, then scared, and cowered into herself a bit. Lisbon frowned, confused, but a long forgotten memory came flooding back to her and she instantly understood Lauren's reaction. She sat on the couch gently and patted the seat next to her invitingly. "Its okay, Lauren, I don't mind it. It's nice that you're strong willed like that."

"What?" Lauren asked in a small voice, creeping over to sit beside Lisbon on the couch warily. Lisbon pulled the child onto her lap gently and Lauren immediately began playing with a long lock of Lisbon's hair. Lisbon sighed. She hated her past, but knew it was probably the only way to make Lauren feel better and open up to her more.

"I was thirteen years old and had been playing out in the street for just five minutes. I didn't have much time to myself anymore. It was all spent looking after my brothers and keeping everything clean and tidy in the house. However, I'd allowed myself the first little bit of fun in months.

"I got inside and my… dad was waiting for me. He asked where I'd been and didn't believe me when I told him the truth about where I'd been. That was when the beating started. In between every hit, he'd ask me where I'd been, and only hit me more when I stuck to my story.

"I um… passed out on the floor long before the beating was over. When I came round, my father was asleep on the sofa and I was lay in a pool of my own blood. I had to clean myself up and sort out the mess inside the house before my brothers got back from soccer practise.

"All I'm saying Lauren, is that you're not alone in all of this, no matter how much it might feel that way." Lisbon concluded, only half aware of the tears coursing down her face relentlessly. Lauren wiped them away gently with sympathy and understanding on her face.

"It's all okay Resa. You got out. I got out. It's all going to be okay." Lisbon smiled a watery smile and hugged the petite child to her gratefully. Lauren eventually stood up and tried to pull Lisbon into a standing position as well. Lisbon laughed and stood up on her own. "You go and get dressed Resa. That white summery one looks really nice on you."

Lisbon nodded and smiled as she headed to her own room to get dressed.

…

Lisbon stepped out of the SUV and helped Lauren out of the opposite side. Lauren played self-consciously with the hem of her cardigan and Lisbon stopped her gently with a comforting smile.

"It will all be okay, Lauren. They'll love you."

"What if they want to touch me? You know, shake my hand, and give me a hug? What do I do?"

"Calm down Lauren. Just explain to them that you don't like touch and everything will be fine."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then just find me and stick with me for the night. Just try to talk to people first, okay?"

"Okay Resa."

"Good. Now then, let's get in there."

…

Lisbon and Lauren stepped into the house and Lisbon was immediately swamped by Annabeth, who hugged her tightly, rambling words that Lisbon didn't understand into her ear at a fast pace that no-one could keep up with. Eventually she pulled away and began speaking in understandable words at a reasonable speed.

"Oh my god, how are you? Are you okay? I've wanted to ask you for ages, but dad always said I shouldn't. Did he call you yet? Have you seen or heard about him since he left?... Who's this?"

Lisbon followed Annie's gaze to the scared child currently hiding behind Lisbon's legs. Lisbon led her out from her hiding place gently.

"Annie, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is one of your new cousins, Annabeth," Annie coughed loudly to grab Lisbon's attention before shooting her a pointed glare. "However, she prefers Annie for some reason, so that's what you'll have to call her. She's Uncle Tommy's daughter."

"Hiya Lauren," Annie said gently, holding her hand out for Lauren to take. Lauren just stared as though Annie was an alien or something.

"Don't try to touch her Annie. She doesn't really do touch at all." Lisbon warned her in a low voice.

"Apart from you, Resa," Lauren pointed out. Lisbon nodded with a smile on her face.

"Apart from me, yes."

"So, who are you Lauren?" Annie asked curiously as Lisbon sat quietly down on the living room couch and Lauren immediately vaulted up into her lap, with Annie sitting beside them.

"She's my daughter Annie," Lisbon told her firmly though shyly, with Lauren clutching tightly to 'her Resa's' hand. "I sign the official papers tomorrow. Then she is Lauren Lisbon. Until then, she is just Lauren, apparently."

"I don't want to be known by a name I can't even remember having." Lauren said just as shyly and Annie nodded her understanding immediately before turning back to Lisbon with a look of determination on her face. Lisbon sighed; this time she wouldn't get out of the questions Annie had for her.

"To answer your earlier questions Annie; I haven't heard a word about him for almost a year now. I don't really care anymore. Annie looked shocked and disbelieving, so Lisbon was quick to elaborate on her words. "I mean, yeah I loved him and everything, but when you love someone, you let them go."

"If they come back, then they're yours," Annie finished for her, but Lisbon shook her head sadly.

"He's not mine Annie. He didn't come back to me once in an entire year and I have someone much more important now to think about. If he comes back, which I doubt, then I will still love him. I always will. However, I can't just think of myself anymore. My little girl's happiness is paramount. If she likes him then I would consider it. If Lauren didn't like him then he wouldn't even stand a chance."

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your happiness Resa."

"And you won't, Lauren. But I want what's best for you long before what's best for me."

Lauren thought for a moment before whispering into Lisbon's ear. "The man you are talking about right now; is he that blonde man stood next to you in that picture in your living room?"

"Um, yes it is, why darling?" Lisbon asked, feeling utterly confused as to where Lauren was heading with this conversation. Lauren sat up again happily.

"He looks like a nice man. He has a happy face, but sad eyes. We need to make him smile more."

Lisbon had to laugh at the simplicity in which Lauren saw everything around her. "I don't even know where he is, sweetie. It's not important anyway. What's important is that we get you into a school as soon as possible."

Lauren groaned theatrically and buried her head in Lisbon's shoulder with a distorted moan of disapproval. Lisbon grinned up at Annie, who grinned back easily.

"I'll just go and tell dad that you're here," Annie said quickly and sped off into the crowds of people littered about her house. Lisbon sighed softly and turned her head slightly so her mouth was near Lauren's ear.

"You're still nervous, aren't you?" She murmured into Lauren's ear and was reassured by a tiny nod into her shoulder. "It will be okay. You don't even have to talk to people if that's not what you want."

Another small nod into her shoulder and Lisbon patted the girl's curls gently. Just then, Tommy came rushing up to them with a large grin on his face.

"Reese!"

"Tommy! This is Lauren, my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, Tommy, it's not like you don't already have one of your own."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now!"

"Is she Jane's?"

Lisbon started coughing violently at Tommy's angry words and Lauren patted her back gently. Lisbon smiled her thanks to the ten-year-old before turning back to her undoubtedly angry brother.

"Tommy, Lauren is ten. Jane worked with me for almost nine years. Do you see a slight inconsistency there? Lauren will become Lauren Lisbon officially tomorrow Tommy. She's my little girl tomorrow."

"Then why is she here now?"

"Tommy, manners!" Lisbon scolded her brother immediately as she felt Lauren tense up in her arms instinctively. "Lauren is my daughter and if you don't like that then I don't particularly want to even know you anymore. Come on, Lauren, let's get out of here. Do you want me to get you a burger to eat on the way home?"

"Okay Resa," Lauren said obediently and grabbed Lisbon's hand securely as she led the girl out and put her into the passenger seat of the SUV before climbing in herself.

Neither of them saw the baby blue Citroen parked just around the corner from the house.

…

When both Lisbon and Lauren were sat comfortably in a booth in McDonald's eating burgers and drinking shakes, Lauren finally spoke up, still focusing her gaze on the food before her.

"I'm sorry Resa."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I made you argue with your brother Resa and fall out with him. It's all my fault."

"No it's not Lauren. If Tommy can't accept you then that is his problem. I won't be around people who have a problem with you. It's nothing to worry about, honest."

"But…"

"No buts, Lauren. I didn't see them that much anyway. Look, I love you, my team loves you, and James likes you. That's enough for me. What about you?"

Lauren looked up at Resa carefully. The woman in front of her had the most honest eyes ever and had already told her that she wouldn't lie to her ever. Lauren believed her and could see that Lisbon was telling the truth with what she said. Finally, Lauren nodded.

"Okay. Can you tell me more about that blonde man you have a picture of on your fireplace please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. His name was Patrick Jane. He always wore a three piece suit and a killer smile. He was on my team for nine years, trying to catch another bad man who hurt his family, his beautiful wife and his lovely little girl, Angela and Charlotte…"

…

Later that night, when Lisbon got home, Lauren was already fast asleep still sat in her car seat. Lisbon had to carry her up the stairs to her apartment as she didn't really want to wake her up. Lauren was heavier in her sleeping state, but she hadn't been fed regularly for seven years, and weighed much less than any other child her age did. She reached the floor her apartment was situated on to be greeted by the sight of Tommy sat on her doorstep looking completely ashamed of himself. Her face turned hard immediately and she clutched the sleeping child closer instinctively. Tommy raised his hands in a sign of defeat.

"I'm not here to yell, Reese."

"Good, because Lauren is fast asleep and yelling would wake her up and frighten the hell out of her."

"I just want to talk to you. Please Reese?"

"Fine. Just let me put Lauren to bed first and then we can talk. I make no promises though."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good."

…

Lisbon walked down the stairs and sat tensely on the opposite end of the living room couch that Tommy was also occupying. He was looking round the room at the more recent photos littered about the place.

Lisbon and Lauren. Lauren with the team. Lauren with Minelli and Lisbon. Lauren. Lauren. Lauren and Lisbon. Lauren, Lisbon and her team.

Tommy turned to face his sister pleadingly. She stared back, her face hard and unrelenting.

"I'm sorry Reese."

"Okay."

"Is that all you're going to say? Just plain 'okay'?"

"What else am I supposed to say, Tommy? You hurt her when we were back at your house. All she wants is to be accepted and liked by the people I consider family and instead you hurt her. I can't have people around who have the potential to hurt her like that."

"You love her. She's already your daughter in your eyes."

"Yes. She's the closest thing I will ever get to actually have a child, and I love her as a mother does with a child. She loves me as a child would with a mother too. I want this Tommy, and I can't just wait around for it to happen. Lauren needs me and I won't turn her away. I just can't do that to her."

Just then a loud, piercing scream was heard throughout the apartment, the sound originating from Lauren's room upstairs. Both Lisbon and Tommy grabbed their weapons and ran up the stairs frantically to Lauren's room. She was staring directly at the window with her mouth still open, poised to scream once more. Lisbon dropped her gun to her side and rushed to Lauren while Tommy checked the window with his drawn gun. Tommy looked at Lisbon and shook his head. Lisbon held Lauren tight until the shaking stopped.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked Lauren as Tommy sat on the opposite side to her. Lauren stared at Tommy. "I'm not going to judge you," He told her gently. "I just want to know what happened to scare my niece." Lauren relaxed at those words, but kept throwing frightened glances to the empty window.

"What happened?" Lisbon repeated patiently. Lauren looked up to Lisbon, a haunted look on her face.

"It was him."

"Who, Lauren? Who was it?"

"That blonde man who was in your photo on the fireplace! He was at that window looking in at me!"

"Patrick Jane was looking into your window?" Tommy asked gently, though he was seething on the inside. It would do no good to anyone if he lost it in front of the child and he knew that. Lauren nodded frantically at Tommy's words.

"Yes, yes, it was him. That Jane person Annie talked about a lot. He looked into my window!"

Tommy and Lisbon shared confused and perplexed glances before focusing once more on the child in between them.

"Anything else sweetie?" Lisbon asked, holding the frightened child comfortingly in her arms, constantly checking the window herself for any faces that might suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Yes. He smiled at me, gave me a wink and knocked at the glass. I think he wanted me to let him in. That's when I screamed. He looked shocked and maybe a bit scared and disappeared when you two came in my room with your guns with you. It was definitely him, I know it. Patrick Jane definitely looked into my room just a minute ago!"

**TBC…? Maybe, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hey, I got my GCSE results and was so happy, I thought I would go on a fic spree! This is just the first of others! Sorry, my happiness cannot be contained! I also got into the college I wanted, so I am sooooo happy I could burst!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! It means the world and the solar system to me!**

**I do not own the mentalist, nor do I own any Disney songs.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 3**

Lisbon dialled the all too familiar number for the umpteenth time and held it to her ear impatiently. Nothing, it just went straight to voicemail. Just like all the other times she had tried to ring it. Frustrated, Lisbon hit the red button to end the call and threw her BlackBerry across the room, where it hit the couch and fell onto its cushions with a dull thud. She groaned and threw herself next to her much hated phone and rubbed her hands over her face. She would have gone to bed hours ago, but Lauren was now asleep in her room. Apparently, it had no window that the 'scary mister Jane' could get in at. It did have a window, but that window faced the road instead of the back gardens and no drainpipe running next to it, so Lauren felt safer there and Lisbon was happy to let her stay there for the night.

Lisbon sighed. She would have disregarded Lauren's story if it had been told to her by anyone else. However, Lauren wouldn't feed her lies, and the fear she showed just two hours earlier had been genuine. She had been adamant that the person who looked in was the blonde man that was in the picture on her fireplace.

She stood up and walked over to the fireplace, picking up one of three pictures that rested upon it. She ran her fingers over the glass cover gently. This picture was one of all three of her brothers at a park. It was the only happy-ish picture she had of all of her brothers at once. It was an old picture and was slightly dog-eared from the many times she had had to pick it up and find a new hiding place for it over the years. It showed some of the bruises they had all picked up growing up in the same house as their father and his violent rages, and her father had constantly tried to find it and burn it so no-one would ever find out what happened behind the closed door. She had only managed to keep this one alone from falling into her father's hands and the fire. The rest had all been discovered by him, and she had been punished every time he found another one in several hiding places.

She put that photo down with a sigh for things long gone and moved to the photograph placed in the middle spot of the fireplace. It was a picture of her and Lauren sat together on the white couch in her office. Lauren had only been there for two days, and the foster parents had just handed her back over, claiming they couldn't look after her, and the higher-ups had better find 'Resa' to look after the child. Lisbon had only had time to put down the file she had been holding when she was bombarded by a blur of messy curls and grubby jeans. Lauren had refused to let go of 'her Resa' and Lisbon had sat with her for hours until Lauren had been certain that Lisbon wasn't leaving her. Yes, it had been very unproductive and unprofessional, but to Lisbon it had all been worth it. Grace had come up at some point and taken a picture of the pair when they hadn't been looking. In that particular photo, Lauren was sat on Lisbon's knee, playing with a few locks of her long dark hair, while Lisbon had her arms were wrapped around the child sat on her and she was watching her mess around with a smile on her face. It was a cute picture, one that Lisbon would treasure forever, no matter what happened between herself and Lauren in the future.

She put that picture down as well and moved to the last photo she had placed up on top of the fireplace next to the other two she had up there. Three of her most prized memories. It had been a large fundraiser for the CBI based at the sandy shore of a lake. There was swimming races and a very large picnic (They weren't making the same mistake as last time, where Rigsby ate almost all of the food) and lots of chances for the agents to show off their shooting skills with both still and moving targets. Jane had snuck up behind her at one point when she was attempting to relax, scaring her out of her mind in the process. She had turned to hit him for being so creepy and scaring her like that when he had wrapped his arms tightly around her and faced her to the camera held by a giggling Grace. She had been refusing to change her facial expression from a glare at Jane to make a point, but Jane being Jane wouldn't let Lisbon refusing to smile stop him in his mission. He had proceeded to tickle her until she laughed, and the picture that had eventually been taken was of Jane and Lisbon with their arms around each other, Lisbon laughing from being tickled a lot, and Jane laughing at Lisbon's reaction to being tickled. Lisbon smiled a watery smile as she placed the last photo back on the fireplace, swallowing the lump that threatened to appear in the back of her throat. That was one of the last times she had seen Jane, especially a time where he had looked so happy and carefree, or as Lauren put it, 'the man with the happy face but sad eyes'. A week later, they had finally caught Red John, and Jane was gone. One minute he had been on his couch staring into space, the next he had just disappeared from sight. The picture had been developed a week later and she had had it framed in her apartment ever since.

A small voice coming from the doorway brought her out of her memories.

"Resa?"

Lisbon turned to face Lauren, who was stood in the doorway to the living room in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas and a cuddly Tigger toy clutched in her small bony hands. Lisbon had got them for her two days ago and she loved them to no end. She still wasn't quite sure what Winnie the Pooh or Tigger were, but she was just happy that she had new clothes, that someone cared enough to buy her new clothes. Lisbon cleared her throat, causing Lauren to look up to her.

"What's up Lauren?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Come on then sweetie." Lisbon walked over to Lauren and picked her up, settling the small girl against her hip as she headed slowly up the stairs with the added weight and into her bedroom. She sat Lauren down onto her bed and tucked her in carefully. She set the alarm to wake them up at six o'clock on the side she usually slept on and lay on the opposite side to Lauren, still dressed in the white dress she had worn to the party. Lauren immediately curled up to Lisbon, and Lisbon was surprised with how protective she felt of the ten year old who had seen too much in too little time. It was a completely motherly feeling, and Lisbon was surprised by the intensity of it. All she really knew was that she wanted to protect Lauren from everything and everyone that could potentially hurt her, even if that meant forfeiting her own heart forever. Lauren came first in her mind. Always.

Lisbon began humming softly to tune she had been listening to earlier whilst sat watching a film with Lauren that afternoon. It was a soothing melody, and she hoped it would calm Lauren down enough so that she could get some sleep before she had to get up again. Lauren smiled sleepily against Lisbon's neck.

"That's A Whole New World in Aladdin," She murmured sleepily to Lisbon who nodded gently against the girl's head, but only continued humming the Disney song gently until Lauren felt heavier against her, and her breathing evened out as she was pulled into sleep. Lisbon stopped humming; smiling slightly as she covered the small girl with a blanket to make sure she didn't get cold before turning out the bedside light beside her. They both needed sleep before she signed all the papers tomorrow, well, later that day.

…

A dishevelled blonde man in a three piece suit let himself quietly into the downstairs floor of Lisbon's apartment. He looked around with pure curiosity on his features. It had been over a year since he was last in this particular apartment and there had been a lot of changes to the place. All of the boxes that had previously been stacked against the walls had been unpacked, and it was obvious she had redecorated recently with the new shade to the walls and the rearrangement of the furniture, along with the new things placed around the room. He stopped by a picture on the wall of his old team, Lisbon, and the little girl he had seen earlier. They were all covered in paint and different pieces of material, and they were all laughing and clearly having fun together. Grace and Rigsby were close together as Grace put a light blue smudge of paint on Rigsby's nose playfully. Cho had two brushed behind his head looking an awful lot like odd ears with bits of paint on his face. Lisbon and the little girl were in the centre of the photo. Lisbon had the girl in her arms and the girl had just put a dot of paint on Lisbon's cheek and Lisbon was laughing about it. He blinked back tears at the longing he felt simply by looking at a photo.

He looked round the living room carefully. A blanket and one of Lisbon's jackets, along with her cell phone were strewn all over the couch in a messy manner. He smiled to himself sadly. He had always known that Lisbon wasn't as neat as she had made out to be at work. That was when he spotted the three photos on top of the fireplace. He walked forward to take a closer look.

One was of her brothers all together. He'd seen it before in her apartment, so not everything had changed, just where she had put it. All he brothers were being nice together and smiling at the camera. He suspected it was because Lisbon had asked them to do so nicely. No-one could resist Lisbon if she asked them to do something. Not even him, though it might have always seemed like he never listened to her.

He quickly moved on to the next picture. In this one, the little girl from the other picture was sat on Lisbon's knee, playing with her hair. Lisbon was watching the child with a smile on her face. They both looked so carefree and happy in the picture that it made his chest ache. They looked so much like each other that it was more than just a little creepy.

He pushed all thoughts of the child from his head as he reached the last picture and his breath caught in his throat. He remembered that day clearly. He had wanted Lisbon to let go and enjoy herself, and ended up tickling her in order to get her to smile when the camera went off. He had no idea they looked _that_ intimate though. If he didn't know better, he would have said they were involved with each other at the very least. If it was some other couple, not him and Lisbon in that photograph.

He stepped backwards and nearly lost his footing as he almost tripped over a stray toy that obviously belonged in the toy box placed across the room. He looked closer. It seemed to be some kind of Barbie doll with a wig on. The doll was shiny and perfect, though he suspected that wasn't necessarily because it could be new. The child he had seen looked like the type of girl who looked after each and every one of her toys like they were her most precious things in the world. After Lisbon, of course.

And there he was, back to the reason he had broken into Lisbon's apartment in the first place. He had first seen Lisbon with the child in the park as they wandered out together. He knew Lisbon had seen him, or thought she had seen him anyway, but had obviously disregarded it and carried on talking to the child whilst walking out. He had watched them leave in shock and confusion from where he had hidden.

He had then watched as they had both gone into Tommy's house for a family party, then leave around ten minutes later, with both of them looking rather upset. He saw Tommy leave in his car around five minutes later, with Annie yelling angrily after him as he got into his car, obviously to follow his sister back home.

Then he had driven straight to Lisbon's home and watched as she cradled the sleeping child in her arms whilst juggling everything else at the same time and walking up the stairs to her apartment. She had looked the very definition of all that a mother did in that moment of time. She took care of you whilst juggling everything else in her life. That was what Lisbon was doing too right then and it scared him. Had he been wrong about Lisbon and her work-driven attitude all this time?

He had watched as she let her brother into her apartment reluctantly and shut the door. That was when he had had the idea to climb the drainpipe. He knew it was cast iron and could withstand any weight, and he also knew it ran straight past Lisbon's spare room that was hardly ever used at all.

So he had shimmied up the drainpipe only to be met with the sight of a room that didn't look a thing like Lisbon's spare room had done. The walls had changed from plain white to a deep purple with sparkly glitter in places on the walls that were so neat and symmetrical that Lisbon must have done it, there was a pink single bed in it and lots of toys littered about the place. And in the bed was the little girl he had seen Lisbon carrying into her apartment.

He had been about to move once more when the little girl stirred sleepily, looking to the window as she woke up and sat up in her bed, the bright pink covers falling to show she was still wearing the same dress as earlier at the party. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw him at her window and he thought of something. Maybe the girl would let him in so he could ask her to tell Lisbon he was back.

He knocked on the glass, but that obviously spooked the girl as she opened up her mouth and screamed loudly. He ducked when he saw both Lisbon and Tommy enter the room with weapons and he dropped into the bushes that lay below the building. When he was sure it was safe to come out of hiding he had climbed back into his car immediately.

He had watched through the front windows from his car as Lisbon and Tommy talked for a while then Tommy exited her apartment. Lisbon had disappeared from view for a bit before reappearing and picking the little girl up and disappearing up the stairs. All that had led him to what he was doing now.

He looked at the time on the clock on Lisbon's wall and knew it was time to go. It was almost five, and he assumed she had her alarm on to wake at six. He would have to find another way to figure out the answers to his questions. Who was the little girl? Was she Lisbon's daughter? If so, why did she never tell him? Why had she kept it a secret?

…

Lisbon walked down the street with Lauren holding her hand tightly as they practically skipped together in pure happiness. They had just signed and finalised the papers, officially making Lisbon the legal guardian of the child now known as Lauren Lisbon. Lauren had been completely thrilled, Lisbon no less so. They had agreed to go for ice cream to celebrate, and then go and tell the rest of Lisbon's team the good news.

They stopped in front of a big and fancy ice cream parlour and were looking at the extensive menu stuck onto the glass window, when Lisbon saw a man's reflection in the polished glass before her. A reflection she recognised that appeared to be stood right behind her. She turned immediately, but there was no-one there. She sighed inwardly. She had to stop seeing hallucinations soon. She looked to Lauren instead, who was pointing at her choice of ice cream sundae insistently with a large grin lighting up her face. Lisbon smiled and nodded to Lauren and the two headed inside together, sitting at a booth happily and arguing playfully over ice cream.

Patrick Jane watched the two from outside the window and sighed. If only he had the guts to face Lisbon properly after all this time.

…

Lisbon had only just reached the floor of the SCU with Lauren in tow when a loud "Congratulations!" was heard all over that one floor. Both Lisbon and Lauren smiled at the amount of people who were congratulating them. It seemed almost everyone in the entire building was crammed into the one floor purely to see the pair. Grace hugged Lisbon happily and handed a small daisy chain to Lauren, who placed around her wrist happily. Rigsby hugged Lisbon awkwardly and handed Lauren a Chicago bears child-sized jersey.

"Trust me on this one kiddo," He whispered to Lauren, who just laughed at him and pulled the slightly large jersey on over her light purple shirt. Lisbon slapped Rigsby playfully in the arm.

"Hey, no fair Wayne!" She told him laughingly. "Don't forget, you guys only saw me in that jersey because I was called in at one in the morning about Lauren. There's no way you would have seen my sleepwear otherwise!"

Everyone laughed at that, and then Cho came forward. He gave Lisbon a hug too, and gave Lauren a baseball cap that she put on backwards immediately like she had seen some rapper do on TV the day before. With the backwards cap, and the large jersey, she was a comical sight to see. Lisbon laughed and snagged the cap off her head playfully, causing her to reach for it with a pout forming on her face.

"Please give it back Resa! It's a present from Cho-Cho!" Everyone snickered at the nickname Cho had received upon Lauren's arrival at the SCU. Rigsby was now known as Rain as Lauren had mispronounced Wayne at first, Grace was known as Princess Gracie because Lauren though Grace looked like a princess and not a cop, and Cho was known as Cho-Cho because Lauren had seen adverts for a Baby Choo-Choo earlier that week and thought the name would also suit the emotionless agent Cho and maybe make him smile once in a while.

Lisbon thought the nicknames were hilarious, and so did her team, but they put up with them, and even used them for one another in affectionate teasing. Lauren was a huge part of them all now, and none of them wanted that to change. Now it wouldn't, because Lisbon had officially adopted her and she would remain with them for as long as Lauren wanted to.

Lisbon's office phone rang, and she looked directly at Lauren, who nodded and ran to the worn leather couch in the bullpen immediately. She knew that was where she had to stay if the adults needed to work whilst she was still there.

Lisbon walked into her office and plopped down on the chair before picking up the phone with a simple, "Lisbon."

"_Is she yours?"_

Lisbon frowned. The voice was obviously being put on and was a clearly fake voice, but she couldn't tell what the real voice of the mystery person was and it was more than a little creepy.

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"_Who I am is not important at the moment. Is that child at your office your daughter, agent Lisbon?"_

"Yes… Why? I swear, if you even think about hurting my Lauren, I will hunt you down and-"

The line went dead and Lisbon stared at the receiver in dread. That mystery call had really freaked her out.

"Grace!"

Grace came running as soon as she heard the fear and panic that was clear in her boss' voice.

"What is it boss?"

"The last call I received. I want you to trace it please. He asked if Lauren was my daughter, and I told him yes. I threatened to hunt him down if he even thought about hurting her, but he hung up on me. I need you to trace it, now."

"Sure boss," Grace smiled reassuringly as she sat in her boss' chair and booted up the computer quickly. "Go out, be with your daughter. Check for yourself she's okay. Go, boss."

Lisbon nodded, looking jittery and then she rushed out of the office and into the bullpen. She sat beside Lauren on the couch and pulled her in for a hug. Lauren hugged her back instantly.

"What's wrong, Resa?" She whispered to Lisbon worriedly.

Lisbon buried her face into Lauren's curls and murmured, "I don't know sweetie. I just needed to know that you were okay, that's all."

"I'm fine Resa. I'm okay, you're okay, it will all be okay, I promise." Lauren reassured her confidently, and Lisbon had to smile at the girl's tone.

Unfortunately, Lisbon didn't think anything would be 'okay' for a long time if the call was anything to go by.

**TBC…? Dunno. Depends really.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): this one is slightly shorter, but this is sort of a bridge chapter in which I introduce the characters for the next biiig chapter in which everything is all pushed into the open.**

**Please let me know if you wish for me to continue with this story at all. Thanks.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 4**

Grace's mouth opened in shock as she got a hit on who the phone call had come from almost immediately. Glaring at the computer screen as though the machine had mortally offended her, she pulled out her phone, and hit the green button on the correct number fiercely, seething inside. Lisbon had just gotten over the bombshell of Jane leaving almost a year ago, and now had something the younger agent knew she had always dreamt of, but always rationalised that it was pretty much an impossible thing to achieve. Grace was truly happy for her boss, and would do anything to keep the smile on her face for as long as possible.

It picked up on the fourth ring.

"Why the hell are you doing this to her?" Grace growled into the phone angrily, though she was careful to keep her voice down in case Lisbon or Lauren heard her and became even more worried than they already were. She had seen the pure worry and protective instincts on her boss' face and knew Lauren was perceptive enough to her 'Resa's' emotions that it would also worry the child a lot because Teresa was upset and according to the child, Resa had to be happy all the time because she was supposed to be a happy person.

"_You sound a lot like your boss, my dear Grace."_

"Cut the crap, Jane. Why did you just scare the shit out of Lisbon? Oh, and don't even think about lying to me Jane, or I will seriously tell her everything you have just done and help dispose of your dead and mutilated corpse."

"_Why wouldn't you just tell her anyway?"_

Grace sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the impending headache coming on. "She was devastated when you left Jane. I had to bring Annie and all of her brothers in several times to try to cheer her up. This is the first time she's been truly happy in almost a year and I don't really want to be the one to take it all away from her."

"_Don't worry Grace. I plan on telling her everything myself if I can get upstairs in time. I just need you to clear it with downstairs first. They keep shooting me death glares and I swear more than one agent's hand has twitched towards their side arm when they've seen me. Even my infallible charm isn't working."_

Grace grinned, though she was still firmly angry. "Yep. Everyone hates you for what you did to Lisbon, me and the team included. However, I'll give you the one chance to explain yourself to her and attempt to make it all up to her. Pass me over to Lucy at reception, nicely please."

Grace waited till the phone was passed over. "Hey Lucy, let him up."

"_Do I have to, Grace?"_

"Yes. I want my go at hating him and I think Lisbon deserves to have the right to punch him upon first sight for what he did."

She heard Lucy giggle down the phone. _"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, he can go up this once. I'll only let him up again if Lisbon wants him up there though."_

"Thanks Lucy." Grace hung up, got out of her boss' small yet cosy office and walked over to the elevators to await his arrival. She knew no-one in the building would let him sneak off at all whilst he was here. They'd kill him first. Before Jane actually showed up in front of her though, Lisbon appeared at the elevators with her coat and bags, followed by a tired looking Lauren still dressed in the oversized jersey and backwards baseball cap and dragging her feet slowly as sleep clearly wanted to claim her for a few hours until she was refreshed.

"Hey Grace, I'm just gonna take Lauren home now. She's really tired and we still need to finish off her room at some point. I figure now is as good a time as any and she really needs the rest so I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal a tanned blonde haired man in an immaculate three piece suit. He stared incredulously and a bit nervously at Lisbon, who had her back to him. Lauren saw him first though, instead of any of the people he had anticipated seeing first.

"Resa!" Lauren yelled out in unconditional fear and Lisbon looked down at her immediately, one hand on her gun as an instant precaution against any potential threat to herself or her new daughter. Lauren held out her hands, and Lisbon picked her up quickly, placing the child safely on one hip as Lauren buried her head in Lisbon's shoulder, refusing to even look at the man who had scared her out of her mind the previous night. Lisbon turned to the elevators and gasped. It was Jane. He looked older, and his hair was a bit longer, but it was definitely the one and only Patrick Jane.

Jane stepped cautiously out of the elevator and the doors whooshed shut behind him. Lisbon whispered something in Lauren's ear and he watched as she nodded into Lisbon's shoulder with a sniffle. Suddenly, Lisbon pulled back her clenched fist, and punched him in the nose with as much force she could manage with a ten year old attached like a limpet to her upper body. He clutched his nose, blood dripping into his palms as he hissed in pain. Even after all this time, she could still throw a mean right hook.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously as he held his flowing nose. Lisbon looked angry and hurt as she held Lauren closer to her protectively.

"You scared Lauren. You left us all for nearly a year without any explanations. You deserved it. Grace, I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace looked amused at the turn of events. "Sure boss, you bringing cutie pie in again?"

"Of course, she'll get all the confessions for us in every case we're working on. Confession through cuteness. I'm sure it will soon become a valued interrogation technique." Both women laughed and Lauren raised her head a little to look at Grace.

"Bye Princess Gracie," She told Grace, who nodded and smiled at her gently.

"Bye Little Boo," She said softly, gently and the elevator doors closed on Lisbon and Lauren. She then turned to Jane, her face hardening instantly. "You can't say you didn't deserve it."

…

Lisbon had just set Lauren down in her room for the night after making sure the window was locked and the blinds were completely shut. After the reassurances from Lisbon, Lauren had fallen asleep pretty quickly, all things considered. Lisbon got up and was about to go to bed herself when the doorbell rang.

Sighing and grumbling to herself, Lisbon changed direction and headed for the door, picking up her gun on the way, just in case. She opened the door cautiously, and her jaw tightened as she took in the visitor stood on her doorstep, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked politely, but Lisbon put herself further in the way of him getting in, automatically thinking of the welfare of the little girl upstairs.

"No."

Jane shrugged. "Okay, that's fair enough, I guess. I only want to explain myself, Lisbon."

"There's nothing to explain. We caught Red John. You left. That's pretty much it." Lisbon went to close the door, but Jane's next words stopped her as she froze in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Why did you hide your daughter's existence?"

Lisbon turned back to Jane, instantly furious. "I never hid anything Jane! God, you're as bad as James! I never hid Lauren from anyone, Jane. You just weren't around to see her."

"I was there for nine years, Lisbon."

"What?" Lisbon asked him incredulously. "You think I hid a little girl from your presence for nine years?"

"Well, yeah."

Lisbon's jaw tightened again, a positive tell of the pure anger she held within. Suddenly Lauren appeared beside her, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Who's here Resa? Is it Uncle Tommy again?"

"No sweetie," Lisbon told her gently, her anger staying far away from anything to do with Lauren. She had seen enough violence to last a lifetime, she didn't need more coming from the only person in the world that she trusted implicitly. "It's Patrick Jane sweetie."

Lauren looked afraid and Jane lowered himself to the same height as her trembling frame in the doorway next to Lisbon. "Hi Lauren, I'm Patrick." He held his hand out for her to take, but she just stared at him warily, not even attempting to take his hand whatsoever. "Tough crowd," He muttered out loud as he stood up again.

"No, she's just a good judge of character," Lisbon countered evenly as she led Lauren back inside her house, the Tigger toy dragging along the floor behind them. Jane followed them in immediately. Lisbon paid no attention to him as she spoke solely to Lauren and led her upstairs to put her back to bed so she could speak to Jane without having to hold in her anger. After a single plea from Lauren, Lisbon put her to sleep in her bed rather than Lauren's so she could feel safer that night. She only wanted for the girl to feel safe after everything the poor child had been through.

Once she was downstairs again, she turned to Jane, anger colouring her features once more. "Explain. Now. Before I change my mind and just kick you out right now."

**TBC…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey, just a heads up to anyone who reads this fic or any other one's of mine: I'm going completely insane. I am getting really disheartened with the lack of reviews, so I'm doing a sort of spring cleaning. The incomplete stories I don't get reviews on in the next week will be deleted. The only ones I won't delete are the complete ones and two new ones I am putting up in a minute. Other than that, any stories can and will be deleted. Review to save them and get an update of them.**

**Anyway, probably ooc, au, whatever you want to call it. If you're going to be nasty, at least make it constructive, okay? Thanks.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 5**

_Once she was downstairs again, she turned to Jane, anger colouring her features once more. "Explain. Now. Before I change my mind and just kick you out right now."_

Jane held his hands up defensively. "Don't shoot woman!" He began playfully, but Lisbon's pointed glare told him that he wasn't a million miles away from what she felt the urge to do to him.

"Explain yourself, or that might begin to sound even more appealing than it does right now." Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest defensively, and Jane looked down at the ground. It was going to take a lot more than hearts and flowers to get this woman to forgive him.

"Where would you like me to start?" Jane asked hesitantly, his voice low and ashamed. Lisbon's face didn't change even a fraction.

"Red John."

Jane swallowed heavily. She would ask him to start at the hardest part. He cleared his throat. No matter what he thought or how hard it would be for him, she deserved the entire truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Well, you were there for the final confrontation. Red John…

_Flashback_

"_Lisbon!"_

"_Jane?"_

_As the smoke cleared, they both breathed sighs of pure relief to see the other unharmed. However, the relief was short lived as they caught sight of the man stood between them with an evil grin lurking on his face._

"_Aww, how sweet. The devil has fallen in love with the saint. How cute."_

_Lisbon couldn't help but respond. "You love me? Eww."_

_Red John's jaw clenched. "I know what you're thinking, my dear, but I am not the devil. The wonderful mister Jane is."_

_Lisbon shook her head in immediate disgust for the serial killer, and Red John was clearly angry as he harshly slapped Lisbon across her pale cheek. Lisbon wasted no time in kicking his legs out from under him and sitting on his chest, even though her hands were bound behind her back and she couldn't get them free._

_He began rolling something in his mouth as he spoke for the last time. "My legacy will live on. Those who see me as a saviour will live up to my name and continue my work per my instructions for them. I wish you both well, but I won't ever see the inside of a courtroom again, and mister Jane will not get the pleasure of revenge that he has desired for so long. Goodbye."_

_He broke the tiny capsule containing a lethal amount of cyanide, and the two people also in the room could do nothing except watch as he breathed in on last ragged breath before going completely still._

_Flashback_

"Well, I figured I knew what Red John was talking about. So I went in search of all his disciples. I worked with a CIA agent I believe you know. His name's Steve."

"Yeah, I know Steve." Lisbon's tone was flat, almost bored. Jane swallowed heavily once again, but continued.

"Well, Steve also knew you too well, apparently, and knew what my disappearance must have been doing to you. He literally tied me up on a plane and left me in a heap at one of the more private airfields in Sacramento. Told me if I didn't make it up with you then he'd kill me, though that was only if you didn't get to me first."

Lisbon's face twisted into a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds like Steve, alright." Her face suddenly turned serious and blank again. "Why did you scare Lauren like that?"

Jane looked uncomfortably at the ground, shifting his weight slightly from side to side. "I didn't mean to."

"That's not what I asked."

"Well, I wanted to see you, but I didn't know what your reaction was gonna be." Lisbon shot him a pointed glare. "Okay, so maybe I had an idea of what your reaction would be. And maybe I was scared."

"So you decided to scare an innocent child instead?"

"I didn't mean to, woman. I saw you leaving the park with her yesterday, and I honestly wondered why you'd kept her a secret all this time. I couldn't just walk up to you and go, 'how long you kept the kid a secret for and why didn't you tell me', could I?"

Lisbon looked him straight in the eye. "You were outside the ice cream parlour too, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I chickened out at the last minute."

Lisbon nodded. "And you saw me with Lauren and assumed I'd lied to everyone for years."

"No." Lisbon looked at him incredulously. "Okay, maybe I did."

Jane, she is my little girl. But I only signed the adoption papers today."

Now it was Jane's turn to look incredulous. "What?"

"She was the victim of physical and psychological abuse for years Jane. She has haphephobia and refuses to let anyone other than me near her at any time. Now do you understand why she's scared shitless of you?"

Jane nodded his head, though he looked completely ashamed of himself. "How can I make it up to you Lisbon? I'll do anything."

"There's only one thing you can do."

"Anything. I'll do anything."

"You have to make it all up to Lauren before I'll consider anything."

"What?"

"I can cope with being completely crushed Jane, but I won't put up with you hurting a ten year old child, even more so now that she's my daughter. You're going to either make it up to her or leave again, but don't bother coming back this time. Or I just might have to give Steve a call."

"So in order to make it up to you, I first have to make it up to Lauren?"

"Yes."

**TBC…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey, sorry for the wait for the chapter, I was kinda stuck, I admit. It's not an excuse, I know, so I'll just let you read it.**

**I don't own the Mentalist, nor will I ever own it.**

**Lauren**

**Chapter 6**

Lauren watched from her hidden position on the stairs as her new mum and the scary blonde man fought over her and a million other things. At the end, when Resa told him he first had to make it up to her before even considering being around Resa, Lauren felt her heart well up and happy tears appear in her eyes. All her life, she had wanted someone who cared enough to do things like that for her, and she had eventually given it up as a fool's dream. Yet here was her Resa, being everything she had ever wanted, without even knowing it was Lauren's biggest wish.

Sensing the conversation between the two adults heading towards a close, Lauren slipped back upstairs and into her room. Her room. She liked the sound of that. She ran over to the bed and climbed into it. It was warm and cosy, unlike the cold floor she had slept on for most of her life. She looked round her new room, happy in the knowledge that Resa cared, though still a little unsure and worried.

...

After Jane left, Lisbon made her way upstairs slowly, exhausted. She was just going to go into her room but then she saw the glimmer of light in the crack under Lauren's door. Sighing to herself, Lisbon abruptly changed direction and knocked gently on the wooden door before opening it slowly. She saw Lauren sat up in her bed, not even attempting to pretend to be asleep as she stared back at Lisbon questioningly. Lisbon smiled gently. It was obvious Lauren had been listening to the conversation, seeing as Lisbon had put Lauren to bed in the former's room and they were now both in the latter's room. Lauren looked up, fear in her eyes that disappeared as soon as she saw that Lisbon was alone in the doorway. Lisbon walked slowly into the room and sat down gently on the bed next to Lauren, and the little girl immediately threw herself into the brunette woman's arms.

"Shh baby girl, you're okay," Lisbon whispered soothingly to Lauren, who was shaking slightly in her arms. Lauren nodded, her face hidden in Lisbon's wavy hair. Lisbon continued to hold the girl, soothing simply with her presence. Finally, Lauren looked up, a blank look on her face.

"'Resa?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"When?"

"When you were talking loudly with mister Jane."

"Oh right. Well, yeah I did Lauren. He needs to make up for scaring you sweetie, but only if you want him to. If you don't, then I don't mind, okay?"

"You sure 'Resa?"

"Positive, Lauren."

Lauren let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. "Thank you, 'Resa."

Lisbon held the girl tighter and smiled slightly. "Oh, you don't have to thank me for anything, sweetie. You're my daughter now, and you'll always come first in my eyes Lauren. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren snuggled into Lisbon's shoulder and within a minute, Lisbon heard gentle snores being emitted from the little girl lay on her. Lisbon smiled and leant back onto the mattress. Her back and neck would murder in the morning, but she decided as she drifted off to sleep, the dark haired girl asleep on her made it all worth it.

...

Lauren awoke with a yawn, even as she tried to snuggle back down into her warm bed. Strange, she didn't remember her bed moving at all before today. She blinked and wiped the sleep from her eyes, before looking down at what she'd been lying upon in her sleep. A giggle tore through her when she saw Lisbon curled up, face looking uncomfortable, clutching a teddy bear. Lauren smiled and gently pulled the covers up to just under Lisbon's chin. Lauren smiled again, smoothed Lisbon's hair down and moved quietly from the room.

Pulling the jersey she had received over her head on top of her pajamas, and putting fuzzy slippers onto her feet, she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stumbling slightly as the cold air hit her, she made her way over to the fridge and hunted for a fresh bottle of milk she knew her 'Resa had put in there the day before. Frowning slightly, she straightened back up and made her way over to the counter-top. She dragged one of the kitchen stools to it and climbed up so she could reach the tall cupboards that housed the cereal and the bowls. Usually, Lisbon was the one to make breakfast for her, but Lauren had decided to let her have a rest this morning. Lauren knew how much it cost Lisbon to take her in and disrupt her entire life, and Lauren was grateful for it all. She knew it was thanks to Lisbon that her haphephobia was slowly becoming easier to deal with, and she was slowly beginning to trust people again. Lauren smiled to herself. Sure, she'd lost her mum and dad, but she'd found herself a new parent in Resa.

Smiling slightly to herself as she found the bowls and set them down on the counter-top carefully. Growing up, she'd never been able to do things like this, to make breakfast, to explore things. If she'd even tried to, she would've been beaten for an hour and starved for a week. She knew that most other ten year olds had more independence and were able to do much more than she could, but she knew that thanks to Lisbon, everything was slowly improving. Lauren smiled again. Resa was lovely with the way she reacted, Lauren decided. Anyone could tell that she'd also been through a lot as a child, and Lauren knew Lisbon was happy with her. Lauren poured cereal into both bowls. Lisbon loved her and she loved Lisbon. What more was there to it?

**TBC...?**


End file.
